A Love to Remember
by Akemi Miano
Summary: The time is 1912, spring. The place is England. Dean Winchester, an army corporal, is invited by his brother Samuel to visit him for summer. When Dean arrives, he gets to know Sam's best friend and is invited to visit his family turning out as aristocrats. At first prejudiced, Dean is about to revise his opinion when he meets their middle son, a beautiful man named Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there Guys. This is the first SPN fanfiction I upload here. Actually it is a story I thought about some years ago and I rewrote it so it would fit the Supernatural characters. Therefore I want to apologize if they are a bit out of character. **

**And also I'd like to apologize if there are some vocabulary mistakes since English is not my mother tongue. Please let me know it if you have something to complain about. **

**And now enjoy and review because that's what makes a writer happy. ;)**

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful sunny day the young corporal had awaken to. He got out of the bed, moved his way straight to the window to pull the curtains away and open it to let the fresh and chilling air of this morning in. It was the year 1912 on the morning of the 9th of April and the young soldier had just arrived the day before. He came directly from New York to Plymouth and was now on his way to Oxford, where his brother awaited him. They had not seen each other for more than a year, since his baby-brother got the scholarship to study at one of the most prestigious universities of the whole Empire. Not to mention how proud he was, since he only got to follow his father's footsteps and became a corporal of the United States Army. But his brother, he had the brain and the skills and thanks to the scholarship, he would join the ranks of famous men of genius. Indeed, Dean Winchester was tremendously proud of his little Brother Samuel.

And finally he got an invitation from Sammy, to visit him in his new home of choice, England.

The train rattled in producing a lot of noises and steam. Dean had watched the scenery passing by at the train window wondering how different and at the same time similar England was compared to his home, Kansas. But what had he thought? He was not going to a different world, it was just the old world which was completely new to him. He had never been in Europe before.

As the steam dissipated Dean's sight became clear and he took a look at the train station he shortly arrived at. It was a nice old station, just like he had expected.

"Dean, over here", he heard a voice calling for him. He had not to think about who was speaking, since even after a year of separation he would always recognize the voice of his beloved brother. He moved towards the direction the voice came from. There he was, Samuel Winchester. Looking at his face Dean found Sam quite the same as at the time he left him, but when he looked down, he realized how different this Sam was compared to the boyish knickerbockers wearing Sam he said good bye to in New York.

He wore a fine black suit with a black tie and vest, fine polished shoes and a hat. He had never seen Sammy wearing a hat, but he had to admit, it suited him.

However, this noble, handsome guy might look quite like a stranger but he could still see little Sammy's wide grin and that convinced Dean that this was really his brother.

"Good you're finally here", Sam greeted holding out his hand to shake. Dean looked a bit puzzled but soon pushed away his brother's hand to pull said in a tight brotherly hug.

"Good to see you, Sammy. How come you became so stiff?", he asked when pulling apart.

"I assume it's just because I developed a habit during my time here", Sam replied smiling.

Dean chuckled, his brother had really learnt to blend in very quickly.

"You look good Sammy, very noble, almost aristocratic", Dean teased.

"Thank you, but the same goes for you, you awe-inspiring brave soldier."

Sam looked his brother up and down. His appearance really vibed deep respect, with the distinguished uniform and his medal of honour. Dean had just earned.

"Please stop it, Sammy. You abash me. So better tell what you intended to show me while I'm here. At least you asked me to stay the whole summer", Dean asked expectantly.

"Oh you gonna love it, Dean. There is so much I want to show you, but for the beginning I would like to introduce you to one of my best friends. You will love him. He is so hilarious", Sam answered with great excitement.

"So, when do we meet him?"

"Actually this evening. I' ve wanted to send you a telegram but the ship had already left. My friend has just passed his examination. To celebrate it he has invited me to meet him at his estate. I would really appreciate if you join me there."

Dean hesitated a moment. Visiting his brothers ominous friend without an invitation, he did not want to be an uninvited guest.

"Don't be afraid of being an uninvited guest. I already told my friend, that you will stay with me this summer. He is totally content with you being my companion", Sam assured confidently. Still a bit unsure though Dean finally agreed.

"Great. I'm sure you will love his place. We'll meet him at three o'clock and together drive to Blackwing manor."

"What? Did you just say 'manor'? Is your friend rich?", Dean asked in confusion.

"Well, yes you can say so. He is an heir of the Duke of Blackwing."

Dean sighed heavily at the prospect of meeting old English aristocracy. Not enough that he as an American always had some prejudices against stiff old fashioned aristocracy, he never wanted to befriend with one of these toffs neither did he want his brother.

But that was unless he met Gabriel Richard Loki Blackwing.

"So what do you think of Oxford?", Sam asked his brother when they waited in front of the huge entrance.

"It's pretty impressive, all these old buildings and...why do they all have these pointed towers?"

"It's called Gothic style", replied Sam.

"Wow, since you attending university you seem to know everything, right Sammy?", Dean grinned mischievous.

"Well not everything and I would really appreciate if you stop calling me Sammy in front of my friend and his family. I'm not a child, besides there is some reason why I was named Samuel. That's why you should start calling me that way."

Dean eyed his little brother suspiciously. When had Sammy become a snob? Somehow it dawned on Dean that Sammy had not only changed his way of clothing but also his manner of behaving. Dean was not sure if he would like that, but he could not think about it now since a bright new, expensive looking car arrived at the gate.

"That's him", Sam mentioned when the drivers door opened revealing the chauffeur who went around the car to open the left back-door.

Dean observed the person leaving the car, seeing only his light beige suit and the silly hat with the broad brim. 'What a prig' he thought by himself. The portentous stranger came closer so Dean could finally see his face and he truly was surprised. As soon as he was only a few inches away from Sam, he threw his hat in the air reaching for Sam to pull him into a hug with a bright, friendly smile.

"Hey Samuel, so wonderful to see you. I almost thought you had changed your mind", he said in an almost too excited tone. Dean winced for a short second. He did not expect that reaction. Maybe this aristocratic friend was not as bad as he thought of him. At least he seemed very friendly towards Sam.

"Hello Gabriel. It is even more wonderful to see you. You look really good. But let me introduce you my brother", Sam answered pointing at Dean, who had slightly took a few steps back almost hiding behind his little but so much taller brother.

Gabriel glanced at Dean, his hazelnut eyes eyeing him with nothing less than sheer curiosity.

"So, you are the famous Dean? Samuel talked so much about you. You must be really amazing", Gabriel said a bright smile all over his face.

"I think he might exaggerated a bit, but yes I'm Dean Winchester. I'm really pleased to meet you..."

"Oh my gosh, where are my manners? My apologies, my name is Gabriel Blackwing, I'm pleased as well." Gabriel gave Dean a warm, firm handshake before again turning to Sam.

"So well, what do you think? Let's head to Blackwing manor?", he asked the brothers still smiling.

Sam agreed immediately when Dean only gave a silent nod. Maybe his time at the Blackwings would not be that bad, if everyone there was as nice as Gabriel although he seemed a bit too enthusiastic in Dean's eyes.

The drive took them over an hour and a half, but eventually they reached the Blackwing demesne. It started with a huge forest with mostly coniferous trees in it, then they crossed many honey golden cornfields and finally Dean could see the lordly Victorian manor. It was more noble, splendid and magnificent than Dean had ever expected.

"Well then fellows, we're there", Gabriel announced solemnly.

As soon as they arrived there several men in black uniforms and white gloves descended the impressive marmoreal staircase. They began unloading the luggage while Gabriel, Sam and Dean ascended the marble staircase leading them directly to a marvellous oak-door. Dean never was the fancy type nor did he had a thing for old buildings but for just one second he admired the blissful sight he get of Blackwing manor. And again just for one second he let himself imagine living in such a place.

"Alright fellows, let's get inside. I'm sure the family is already awaiting us. You must know, my family is kind of numerous", Gabriel emphasized with a blinking eye.

He had never admitted but Dean was a bit curious at meeting this family; how could he have known that Gabriel and his siblings would change his life forever?

They entered a big parlour with tremendous windows, some comfortable looking furniture and a candelabra which looked as it could shatter a person completely.

"Oh Gabriel, you finally arrived." All three men turned around at the lovely, charming voice coming from the door. It belonged to a beautiful girl, no a woman, with long curly blond hair swirling around her face. She wore a light blue robe with white frills at the sleeves and collar. The woman smiled warmly heading for Gabriel to pull him in a hug.

"I missed you brother. You must know it is much gloomy here, since you are gone", she said with a voice as sweet as honey.

"I missed you too, my love", Gabriel replied and pulled her softly away, "I want to introduce you", he took her hand and lead her towards Sam and Dean. "This is my beloved friend Samuel Winchester and his older brother Dean" he pointed at them, "this lovely lady is my oldest sister, Rachel."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Any friend of my beloved brother is also my friend", Rachel said stretching out her hand signalizing Sam to take it, who reciprocated gently.

"It is also a pleasure for me, thank you very much for your hospitality."

Then she turned to Dean repeating the gesture. Dean also took her hand, squeezed it lightly and also repeated what great pleasure it was to meet Gabriel's family.

"Tell me something, Gabriel. Do you know when our brothers will arrive? I have waited for their telegrams."

"Don't worry. I am certain they will make it in time. If not, you know, mother will give them lecture in being late or behaving against their good manners. I'm sure neither of them is looking forward to this", Gabriel replied gently touching Rachel's shoulder. She nodded, excused for leaving and went upstairs to prepare something for the evening. Shortly after Rachel left, the sound of two other voices reached the parlour. They seemed much younger than Rachel's voice and soon Sam and Dean got to know that indeed the two persons the voices belonged to were Gabriel's youngest siblings and apparently they seemed to have an argument about something.

"No, I tell you Hael you will not ride that horse. It is too dangerous and besides, mother will never allow it."

"I don't care what you say Samandriel. You always think you could dictate me, I'm not your ward."

A young boy, about eighteen years old, of small build and with light blonde hair came in followed by a girl of about one or two years younger with straight chocolate-brown hair.

"I'm still your big brother, so don't dare to speak to me like that...", the boy went on but stopped immediately when he noticed Gabriel.

"Oh brother, you already arrived. Good to see you, maybe you can tell Hael that riding that young, feral stallion is much too dangerous."

"Samandriel, is that the way you greet your brother after all that time?", Gabriel questioned and did not hesitate to pull his youngest brother in for a hug. Then he turned to Hael.

"Hello Hael", he said and hugged her too, "but I must admit your brother is right. I know you love your horses but you cannot risk hurting yourself again. Remember what happened the last time? If Balthazar hadn't been there, the stallion might have trampled you."

"Have I just heard my name?"

Suddenly a third stranger entered the parlour. This time he looked older than Gabriel, wearing a sly smile. He had ash-blonde hair and was dressed in a grey suit similar to Gabriel's beige one.

"Why didn't you tell me that good old Gabriel had arrived?" The brothers hugged and Dean could not think other than this family must have profound bonds between their siblings. They all seemed like they deeply loved each other.

Sam and Dean watched the siblings reunion just when Gabriel remembered them and turned around to introduce them.

"Samuel, Dean these are my brothers Balthazar and Samandriel and my little baby-sister Hael." The last one gave him a sniffy glance.

Dean began wondering how many siblings were still left since Rachel talked about two other brothers who had not arrived yet, but then he remembered that aristocratic families used to have that many children. At least that was what his prejudiced mind told him.

"So, enough of the introducing. There are still some left, but you must be tired. I will show you your rooms", Gabriel eventually said signalizing Sam and Dean to follow him. On their way to the staircase they passed some women wearing black robes and white pinnies. Gabriel stopped one of them. "Sally, would you please show my guests their rooms. They will need to get themselves comfortable, please assist them."

Sally nodded and directed the Winchesters to the second floor where she showed them two opposite rooms on the west side.

"Please feel free to ask for assistance. I will be pleased to help." Sally said and left.

Sam shot Dean an encouraging glance before entering his room, when Dean first hesitated to open the door. The stiff order, all the attendants, this whole posh society was simply not Dean's cup a tea and he doubted that he would be able to blend in the way Sam could.

He stood there in front of his door for several minutes not recognizing how odd he must seem, he did not even realize that someone caught attention of him standing like a lost puppy and came closer. Only when the person started to speak Dean recognized her.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

Dean was taken aback, he had not see her come. He turned around to find himself looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her eyes as sparkling as the stars, the fury red of her hair gently framing her face, which was simply perfect. Her skin seemed as soft as silk, pale as porcelain and her voice as soft as thunder and yet thrilling as lighting. 'That has to be an angel' Dean thought staring intensely at her.

"Are you frozen?"

It took him another thirty seconds to realize that she again asked him a question. Dean slowly managed to put his thoughts together.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you if I could help you but I'm afraid I might have turned you into stone", she teased ironically. "By the way, who are you?"

It finally dawned on him that he had to seem like an intruder walking these floors with some kind of criminal intention. He must set things right.

"My apologies, I've been very rude. My name is Dean Winchester, I'm a friend of Gabriel."

"Winchester? He talks about a Winchester sometimes but I thought his name was Samuel", the red-haired angel noted.

"Yes, that is my brother. Actually I was visiting him when Gabriel asked him to visit his place."

"Is that so?" she seemed to reconsider what Dean said, "well, then I will welcome you. I am Annabelle, Gabriel's sister", she offered her hand.

Dean caught himself again staring at Annabelle when she moved downstairs. He had to rethink his opinion about this place. Maybe he would like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the second chapter. Quick update because I needed Cas to appear. This story will probably cover a timeline of 30 years and I'm going to change the rating after chapter 3 not because of the language but the erotic content in later chapters. **

**And now, please enjoy and review so I know if you want me to continue. **

Chapter 2:

The hours passed by and soon the sun set. Dean watched it from the window since his room was on the west side. The sunset was beautiful, first golden, soon orange and then red, just like Annabelle's hair. He never was the romantic type, although he knew how to seduce a girl, but that particular sister of Gabriel was someone special. He did not believe in love at first sight and maybe it was only because he now was at a point in his life when he could imagine himself settling down and starting a family. At least he was almost in his thirties.

He was lost in his thoughts when somebody knocked on his door.

"Dean are you sleeping?", Sammy asked from outside.

"Sure Sammy, I'm as fast asleep."

He literally heard his brother rolling his eyes before entering the room. Dean was slightly surprised seeing Sam in a tuxedo. He seemed even more noble than he had in the suit.

"Oh Sammy, what are you attending? A wedding?"

"Stop teasing, Dean and also stop calling me Sammy, I told you about that. I came to see if you are ready for dinner."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'ready for dinner'? Do you mean I have to dress up like that? Sam I don't even have a tuxedo."

"I thought so", Sam said, "so I think it would be alright if you keep your uniform. At least it makes you look honourable." Again Dean raised an eyebrow. Sam was so close to become a toff, if he had not already been one.

"Then let's go down, Dean. I will not make them wait. We are guests", Sam dictated and Dean could really share Hael's anger from earlier that day. It was not nice to be dictated and even more when it was your little brother. But Dean followed and they went down.

Luckily they had not been late for dinner since the family was still waiting for the two remaining brothers. At the bottom of the stairs they met Gabriel who was visibly amused about Rachel being so nervous. Sam and Dean interrupted them talking about one of the missing brothers.

"I told you, Rachel, he is not in danger. I'm sure there must have been something on his way that detained him. He is not like Balthazar or me, he is always the careful type."

"How do you know? It has not to be something he did, maybe his car was hit by another and he is severely insured or even worse.. Oh my God, I cannot think about it."

Rachel rushed to the dining room, while Gabriel just shook his head.

"She is always so worried about him, only him, she never worries that much when it comes to someone else. Isn't it bad how deep she is in love with him?", Gabriel sighed, but Sam and Dean did not know if he was talking to them or only to himself.

After a short pause Gabriel looked at Sam who figured out that he should say something but not knowing what.

"I presume you were talking about one of our missing brothers?", Sam suggested hesitantly.

"Yes, you're right. He wanted to be here by five. He is usually very punctual when it comes to our family, especially Rachel. He knows how much she admires him and worries about him. I don't know what happened today but I don't think that he had an accident. One should not summon the devil, you know." Gabriel shot out a friendly smile but even Dean who did not know him very well could tell that there was also a bit concern behind his smile.

"Well, I should introduce you to the rest of the family while we're waiting. Please follow me to the dining room." Gabriel lead the way followed by Sam and Dean. They crossed another parlour, this time on the other side of the staircase and entered the dining room, or better hall, because it had space for good fifty people. There was a long, massive wooden table in the middle.

Dean recognized Samandriel and Hael who were sitting in the middle talking about something. Rachel stood on the other end of the room obviously she was comforted by Balthazar who gently stroke her back. Quite at the opposite side of Rachel and Balthazar was a man Dean had not seen before. He seemed much older than the siblings so Dean assumed he must be some kind of relative since he knew that the Duke of Blackwing so to say Gabriel and his sibling's father had died several years ago.

"Gabriel, I need to talk to you", a too familiar voice said and provoked goosebumps on Dean's neck. The beautiful Annabelle rushed into the room. Dean recognized that he could not remember her clothes from before, but now she was wearing a pure white dress, almost a wedding dress. It made her hair glowing like fire and coaxed her delicate physique.

"What is it Anna? And besides, where is mother?"

"That's exactly what I want to talk about. She is very sick. It's because of our damned brothers."

"Anna, don't talk like that. I'm coming immediately."

With a glimpse of a second they both rushed out of the room leaving Sam and Dean amidst the rest of the family. That was when the old man at the other side of the room got up and around the table facing Sam and Dean.

"You must be Samuel and Dean Winchester. My apologies for this perturbation. I'm certain it will all be better when the boys arrive. My name is Metatron."

They shook hands but contrary to the other family members Dean had met before he simply did not like Metatron. He seemed somehow insincere.

All of a sudden Rachel's scream put them all out of their silence.

"Oh my God, it's him!"She rushed past Dean and Sam when the others also heard what Rachel recognized before. There was the sound of an automobile rattling down the pathway to the manor. It was quiet but sure it was there.

Sam and Dean followed the family to the door watching the lights of the arriving car. Rachel was the first one down the steps waiting for the car to stop. Annabelle and Gabriel passed Sam and Dean on their way out. Apparently everyone was visibly relieved at the arrival of this person. The car stopped at the bottom of the stairs, but before the chauffeur could open the backdoor someone opened it from inside. From his point on top of the stairs Dean could not see who stepped out of the car. The person soon was surrounded by the siblings, even the seemingly calm Balthazar was down there greeting – as Dean assumed – his brother. When they just wanted to ascend the stairs another pair of headlights appeared at the horizon. It seemed that the other brother was also finally arriving.

Dean still stood on top of the stairs when Sam had found the courage to join the siblings downstairs. The other car had just stopped, the chauffeur opened the doors when all of a sudden a loud noise soaked through the chatter of the siblings followed by a black creature rushing out of the car. It looked around seemingly confused by the many people then it faced Dean standing alone on top of the steps. For some unknown reason it focused on him and without a warning it made a beeline for Dean. Too late the older Winchester realized that it was a wolfhound who had found Dean to be his prey. He could not flee anymore nor could he defend himself with his bare hands. It happened to fast for anybody to react, except one. Before the wolfhound could reach Dean there was somebody in his way.

"Hold on!", the person shouted with dark gravely voice.

Dean could not say what it was, but something about that person must have intimidated the dog, since he calmed down and obeyed.

"Good boy", the gravely voice said patting the dog's head. Then he turned to the dog's owner.

"You should better take care of your dog. He is still too nervous to be in a crowd. This could soon become very dangerous for you, your dog and everybody else. You have to train him otherwise he will hurt somebody someday."

The silence was thick as fog, nobody dared to speak but then it was Gabriel who began to speak.

"Alright fellows, we should go in. Mother is worried sick and I'm sure the dinner will soon be inedible if we miss it any longer."

Dean was still a bit shocked his gaze frozen on the dog when the gravely voice spoke again, this time to Dean.

"Are you alright?"

Finally Dean managed to look up and found himself captured by ice-blue eyes much more deeper than the ocean.

"Dean, my God, this was close. Thanks to Castiel nothing worse happened", Sam interrupted the slow-build staring-contest Dean and blue-eyes had started.

"Don't mention it. It is not because of me that this dog does obey anybody else than his owner", blue-eyes said now with a voice much more gentle than before. It almost seemed he became another person just by his tone.

"Get in, fellows. Dinner is getting cold", Gabriel advised them.

"He is right. And I have to apologize to mother for making everybody worry"and with this blue-eyes made his way inside.

"Dean, can we go?", Sam asked watching his brother with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Dean finally managed to speak out.

When they lastly arrived in the dining room everybody had taken their seats waiting for the dinner to be served. Dean and Sam took their seats between Gabriel and Balthazar. Rachel and Annabelle sat opposite of them, the seat in between them was still empty. Samandriel and Hael had taken their seats both next to Metatron who sat at the down end of the table, the upper end was still empty as well as the seat next to Balthazar. The family waited in silence until the door at the upper end of the room opened and the remaining three family members entered. Finally in the dim light of the candelabras Dean could glimpse at the two missing brothers, especially, although he hated to admit it, his saviour with the azure eyes. The brothers lead their mother to the upper end of the table where she took her seat. She – her name was Naomie – was again not what Dean had expected. Instead of being an old stiff grey-hair matron she was still kind of pretty with her light brown hair, some grey bits at her temples, and the big blue eyes. Honestly, Dean could not figure out her age only by her appearance. Then there was the other brother, presumably whom the dog belonged, who was tall, stiff, a bit like he had a stick in his butt. He had dark piercing eyes and then it came to Dean, he also was an army soldier just like him. That cold, strict manner, the way he spoke and behaved, it was just like his superiors in the army. The army-brother took the place between Balthazar and the mother.

Last Dean looked at the brother with the azure eyes whose place apparently was between Rachel and Annabelle. Dean could not hide a sly smile. He suited perfectly between these beautiful women since as far as Dean could tell (at least he was not that good at telling whether a guy was pretty or not) this blue-eyed man was the prettiest among all the brothers. He had dark brown hair which looked like it must have been a whole mess without being coiffured. His facial features were something between soft and characteristic, but the most beautiful part of him surely were his eyes. Dean caught himself staring at the guy when the mother began to speak.

"Now that my beloved sons arrived I would like to welcome you all. Especially our guests from overseas, my apologies that I haven't welcomed you yet."

She turned to Sam. "Mister Winchester, I presume. Let me say I am very pleased to meet you. I hope you will enjoy your time here. And this is your brother?" Looking at Dean Sam introduced his brother earning a smile from the Duchess.

"I see you are a military man", the mother remarked. Dean felt like he was expected to answer, clearing his throat he agreed telling a little bit about his military career. He just became a corporal, gained honour for his service during the second battle of Bud Dajo.

"So you have been to the Philippines and earned a medal? That is pretty impressive unless you are not considering the bad reputation of the US army." Michael mentioned after Dean ended his story.

Dean was taken aback, he did not know how to answer that but gladly Gabriel recognized his brother's insulting attempt and cut his brother off.

"Oh stop it Michael, his Majesty's army is not the ultimate one. I know you are a highly decorated Major General but it doesn't give you the right to diminish other people."

"Gabriel, you are not allowed to talk to your brother in such a rude manner. Stop it immediately", the Duchess reprimanded Gabriel who at first thought about saying something but paused at the look his mother gave him.

Fortunately, the dinner was served shortly after so the family changed the topic. Dean looked around watching every family member with a curious eye. Funny how stereotypical this family was, verifying any cliché Dean had of the English aristocracy. However, he wanted to do his brother a favour, at least Sam really seemed to like Gabriel and his family, and there was still the beautiful Annabelle Dean had a slight crush on and there was this beautiful blue-eyed man who should change Dean's life forever.


End file.
